Куаррены
Куаррены (Кворрены или Кваррены, , произносится как Кв'о'ррены) — одна из водных рас с планеты Дак. Куаррены вынуждены были делить планету с мон-каламари. Между расами были натянутые отношения, часто случались конфликты. Однако ради процветания планеты они добывали в океанских глубинах материалы, из которых мон-каламари строили космические корабли для других рас. Биология и внешний вид thumb|left|200px|Куаррен с [[бластером]] Куаррены были водными гуманоидами с головой как у кальмаров. На лице они имели, по меньшей мере, четыре щупальца. Эти цепкие отростки были в состоянии ловить еду. У куарренов был маленький рот, два клыка, выступающие от лица с обеих сторон зубы и длинный, торчащий между ними тонкий язык. У них были два длинных выступа, которые простирались по обе стороны от их лица. В этих выступах было несколько жаберных структур, которые фактически являются звуковыми, используемые для слуха, а не ушами. У них также были отверстия с обеих сторон шеи, которые, скорее всего, использовались для дыхания. У них был специальный мешок на затылке. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дни страха» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Star Wars: Knight Errant: Influx» * «Звёздные войны: Джедаи против ситхов, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * * «Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса»» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 2» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 15: Посланники на Маластар, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 19: Сумрак, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 20: Сумрак, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 29: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 30: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 31: Охота на Орру Синг, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 42: Обряд посвящения, часть 1» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * «Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» * «Spy Girls» * * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * «Means and Ends» * * «Джедай: Граф Дуку» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13» * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)» * * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов. Секретные задания 1: Отряд «Прорыв»» * * * * * * * * * * * * «A Mon Alone» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere» * «Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1» * «Flames of Rebellion» * «Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * * * «Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Агент Империи 1: Железное затмение, часть 1» * «Shinbone Showdown» * * * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «Death in the Undercity» * * «Миссия на Лианне» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Perfect Evil» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½» * «Jedi's Honor» * * ''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * «Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * * «River of Chaos 1» * ''No Disintegrations'' * * «A New Beginning» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Тени Империи» * * * «That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb» * «The One That Got Away» * «Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * «Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 3» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом»» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Реквием по Проныре» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Вынужденная отставка» * «Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction» * * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * ''Dark Apprentice'' * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3» * * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Young Jedi Knights: The Fall of the Diversity Alliance» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Откровение» * «Судьба джедаев: Изгнание» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Legacy 4: Noob» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 20: Неукротимые, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 22: Ярость Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Выжить, чтобы сражаться» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 37: Татуин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 48: Крайности, часть 1» * * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 9: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 10: Изгнанники разрушенного кольца, часть 5» }} Источники * * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) * «Return of the Jedi Monster Activity Book» * «A Guide to the Star Wars Universe» * «Справочник по «Звёздным войнам»» * «Star Wars Campaign Pack» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * «Второе издание Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * ''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Classic Campaigns» * * * «Platt's Starport Guide» * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Справочник по «Академии джедаев»» * * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Pirates & Privateers» * * «Антология рас» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * * * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace The Official Souvenir Magazine» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars Gamer 5» * * * * * * * «Справочник по противникам» * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * ''Scum and Villainy'' * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по Войнам клонов» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика интриг» * * ''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * * «Enter the Unknown» * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * «Fly Casual» * «Strongholds of Resistance» * «Forged in Battle» }} Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Куаррены Категория:Разумные головоногие Категория:Разумные расы